disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Magic Christmas
One Magic Christmas is a 1985 Canadian-American holiday film from Walt Disney Pictures directed by Phillip Borsos and starring Mary Steenburgen and Harry Dean Stanton. Synopsis Ginny Grainger (Steenburgen) is the mother of two children, Cal (Magwood) and Abbie (Harnois). Her husband, Jack (Basaraba), has been out of work since June, and they have to move out of the company house by January 1. He enjoys fixing bikes in his basement and hopes to give one to his children's friend, Molly Monaghan, who is poor and that's all she wants for Christmas. Although Jack would like to open a bike shop of his own, doing so would use up all their savings, which Ginny sees as a foolish move. In order to make ends meet, she works as a cashier at Glen's Food Market. Christmas is looming on the horizon which is causing even more trouble for her and like Scrooge, she loses sight of the true meaning of Christmas. One night, Abbie goes across the street to the mailbox to send a letter to Santa Claus. After she mails it, Gideon (Stanton), an angel who has been watching the Graingers, retrieves it from the mailbox and returns it to her saying that her mother should mail it. She agrees, and as she's crossing the street to return home, a car barrels down the road towards her. Gideon stops the impending accident and allows Abbie to cross the street without incident. The next day, the Graingers visit Jack's grandfather, Caleb. He gives the children presents: Cal a book his mother used to read to him and Abbie a snow globe of the North Pole. That night Gideon visits Abbie in her room only to learn that Ginny did not mail her letter to Santa. While talking to her, he purposely drops her snow globe and it breaks, but then he magically repairs it. He says he can fix a snow globe, but not her mother. He tells her that some things are going to happen tomorrow and not to be afraid. Meanwhile, Jack and Ginny are in the kitchen talking about their finances. He reiterates his desire to open a bike shop, but she feels that he should find a new job, as the time to start turning a profit from a business would be too long. Frustrated, he storms out of the house to go for a walk. She races after him to try to work things out. Ominously, all the Christmas lights begin turning off all around her, as to show that the last of the Christmas spirit has been drained from her. The next day, Christmas Eve, Ginny gets a ride to work from a friend. They stop at a gas station, where she sees a man named Harry Dickens trying to sell some of his possessions in order to support himself and his son, with little success. She shrugs this situation off and goes on with her day. Jack goes to the bank to take some money out of their savings to do some Christmas shopping for Cal and Abbie. They are supposed to wait in the car, but Abbie sees Glen's and goes over there to say hi to her mother. Ginny asks where Jack is and Abbie tells her that he's at the bank. She storms out of the store to take Abbie back to the car and stop Jack, only to have her boss, Herbie Conklin, see her leave and fire her. She puts Abbie back in the car and enters the bank only to discover that Harry is holding it up. Jack attempts to quell the situation, but Harry shoots him. In a panic, Harry flees the bank and hops into Jack's car with Cal and Abbie still inside. Ginny realizes that he just stole the car with the children in it, so she gets in his car and chases after him, but it runs out of gas before she can catch up with him. He comes to a bridge where the police have set up a road block. He tries to swerve around it, but the car skids and swerves off the bridge into the river below. After learning of the death of her family, Ginny returns home to an empty house, spirit broken, and weeps. Soon after, Caleb comes over to inform her that the children have been found standing on the side of the road. The police believe that Harry dropped them off before the crash, when in reality Gideon had rescued them from the river. When they return home, Ginny informs them that their father has died and is not coming back. Later that night, Abbie runs away to the town's Christmas tree in hopes of finding Gideon to ask him to bring her father back. He tells her that he can't fix things like what has happened to Jack. He tells her that the only person who can bring him back is Santa. Meanwhile, Ginny goes into a panic looking for her. Gideon takes Abbie with him to the North Pole to talk with Santa Claus. Santa informs her that he too can't fix what has happened nor can he bring the Christmas spirit back to Ginny, but she can. He then takes her through his workshop which is run by "ordinary, nice people," not elves. In the mailroom, he retrieves a letter that Ginny had written to him years ago when she was a child, and tells her that it may hold the key to helping her mother. Gideon returns Abbie to her house and she gives her mother the letter. Ginny reads it and finally realizes the true meaning of Christmas: to celebrate what you have and not what you want. She walks outside to the mailbox and mails Abbie's letter to Santa. Gideon appears next to her and says, "Good night, Ginny. Merry Christmas." She smiles and replies, "Good night, Gideon." Just then, all the Christmas lights begin to come back on and Jack reappears from around the corner and she runs to hug him. The next day, Ginny relives the events of that Christmas Eve, but this time with a different attitude. At the gas station she buys a camping stove from Harry, who thanks her and wishes her a Merry Christmas. At Glen's, she tells Herbie that she won't be coming into work that day. He responds, "Go, and don't come back." He then smiles and says, "Until Thursday morning." Then she writes a check to Jack for the bike shop and the children give Molly a bike. That night, she hears something downstairs and finds Santa putting presents under the tree. He then stops, looks at her, and says, "Merry Christmas, Ginny." She smiles and with tear-filled eyes, finally says the words she has been unable to say for so long: "Merry Christmas!" Cast * Mary Steenburgen...Ginny Grainger * Gary Basaraba...Jack Grainger * Harry Dean Stanton ...Gideon * Arthur Hill...Caleb Grainger * Elisabeth Harnois...Abbie Grainger * Robbie Magwood...Cal Grainger * Michelle Meyrink...Betty * Elias Koteas...Eddie * Wayne Robson...Harry Dickens * Jan Rubes...Santa Claus * Sarah Polley...Molly Monaghan * Graham Jarvis...Frank Crump * Timothy Webber...Herbie Conklin * Joy Thompson...Mrs. Monaghan * John Friesen...Mr. Noonan Production Credits *Directed by Phillip Borsos *Written by Phillip Borsos, Barry Healey, Thomas Meehan *Studio Walt Disney Pictures *Silver Screen Partners II *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures *Release date(s) November 22, 1985 *Running time 89 minutes *Country US/Canada *Language English *Box office $13,677,222 Gallery Tumblr nh26xdYimE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_meqpafCFq61qiceiuo1_1280.jpg 00115f71_medium.jpg 00841.jpg 968full-one-magic-christmas-screenshot.jpg 1118full-one-magic-christmas-screenshot.jpg 176562_full.jpg 4561114_l4.jpg 64806935.jpg 1420446617_volschebnoe_rojdestvo_1985_avi_002782040.jpg Aonemagichristmas6.jpg Ayowg7.png Chevypc_8152.jpg Dodge1_3380.jpg Ehoc058.jpg Ehoc073.jpg Ehoc081.jpg Ehoc095.jpg Elisabeth-harnois-in-one-magic-christmas-elisabeth-harnois-10266698-400-222.jpg Ginny.jpg I461232.jpg Omc.png One_Magic_Christmas_3.jpg Onemagic7.jpg Onemagicchristmas.jpg One-magic-christmas-1985b.jpg One-magic-christmas-1985c.jpg OU9vWjVhX09VeWsx_o_one-magic-christmas-free-stream.jpg 1387204096_1577947.jpg Egx3lk.png Elisabeth-Harnois-in-One-Magic-Christmas.jpg Impalaorbelair2_3343.jpg One_magic_christmas_disney_caleb_and_abbie_talk_to_their_grandfather.jpg Pontiac1_9426.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-01-17h03m33s140.png Onemagic4.jpg Onemagic5.jpg I461228.jpg I461238.jpg I461240.jpg NavidadesMagicasDVD-RipXvid-Ac3SpanishGrupAR_MIavi_snapshot_010453_20121211_195145.jpg 591128-21710-clp-950.jpg 635844394339318181-1479028858_one20magic20christmas20disney20Santa20claus20christmas20morning.jpg Tumblr_mpqleg0mRD1qbfbpko1_500.jpg I461234.jpg Dodge3_1160.jpg Dodge4_456.jpg Dodge5_9799.jpg Maxresdefault9.jpg One_magic_christmas_disney_ginny_and_jack_worry_over_Christmas.jpg 25413e9ed4ca18685024033986a.jpg Ehoc042.jpg Ehoc022.jpg Ehoc023.jpg Ehoc028.jpg Ehoc040.jpg Ehoc041.jpg Ehoc043.jpg Ehoc045.jpg Ehoc047.jpg Ehoc048.jpg Ehoc076.jpg Ehoc082.jpg Ehoc085.jpg Ehoc092.jpg Ehoc099.jpg Ehoc112.jpg Ehoc117.jpg Ehoc118.jpg Ehoc119.jpg Ehoc120.jpg 591136-21710-clp-950.jpg E34a7fb4d86a929ebd4e280e29f3d49b77096716.jpg 591100-21710-clp-950.jpg 591108-21710-clp-950.jpg 591109-21710-clp-950.jpg 591111-21710-clp-950.jpg 591113-21710-clp-950.jpg 591114-21710-clp-950.jpg 591115-21710-clp-950.jpg 591117-21710-clp-950.jpg 591123-21710-clp-950.jpg 591127-21710-clp-950.jpg 591129-21710-clp-950.jpg 591133-21710-clp-950.jpg 591134-21710-clp-950.jpg 591135-21710-clp-950.jpg XwYEnktD_640x360_2.jpg Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:1985 films Category:Christmas productions Category:One Magic Christmas Category:Films Category:G-rated films